In recent years, various kinds of notebook-type or laptop-type portable personal computers have been developed. Among such portable personal computers, there is a computer in which an optical disc drive for driving media, such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) and a CD (Compact Disc), is built. The housing of the optical disc drive is provided with an eject button for ejecting media. When the eject button has been operated by a user, a controller in the optical disc drive opens the tray of the optical disc drive. Thereby, the user can load, unload, or change media.
In the field of portable personal computers, there has been a demand for achieving power saving of such computers. Recently, to meet the demand, a computer having a function of powering off an optical disc drive, where necessary, has been developed. In the case of resuming the use of the optical disc drive which has once been powered off, the user is required to operate, for example, purpose-specific software in order to power on the optical disc drive. However, the operation of such purpose-specific software may be troublesome for the user.
In addition, recently, a novel tray eject technique has been developed for automatically opening the tray of an optical disc drive in response to an operation of an eject button of the optical disc drive which is in a power-off state.
However, for example, when the user is moving while carrying a computer, it is possible that the arm of the user, for example, may inadvertently come in contact with the eject button. In this case, such a problem may occur that the tray of the optical disc drive is abruptly opened when the user is moving while carrying the computer.